


Drink Up

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Debauchery, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, EoWells is back bitches, F/M, Lab Sex, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Science Experiments, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:11:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: When EoWells accidentally runs to your present day, you and Harry need to get him back to where he came from and quick, before the Team finds him. While you're trying to work on a solution, the Speedster taunts Harry into drinking a mysterious lab concoction with unexpected (and arousing) effects.





	Drink Up

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came from a tumblr request :)

“So, um, I better get going...” you say.

“Oh... Are you sure?” Harry says tentatively. “I thought we could go over some of your equations?”

“I mean, I suppose. If you'd like?”

“Yes, absolutely. Very intrigued.”

You aren't one hundred percent sure, but you think Harry is trying to make excuses for you to stay at work longer. He's been doing this a lot lately, coming up with different reasons which prolong your going home for the night. You don't mind though because you secretly hope he does this every day so you'll get to spend some alone time with him when everyone has left. Even if it's just work-talk. Anything to look into those eyes of his for a little bit longer.

“Okay, my files are over-”

Your hair whips around in front of your face and your papers scatter all over the floor. Looking up, about to scold whichever Team Flash Speedster has caused this mess, your breath catches. You had thought you'd seen the last of _him_ and yet here stands Eobard Thawne, still bearing the stolen face of Harrison Wells.

Harry seems to share your shock, as his own face stares back at him.

“Damn,” Eobard curses when he sees you. _Yeah, because that's how I want to be greeted. Lovely... “_ No offence,” he adds. “It's just that I clearly didn't store up enough speed to get the rest of the way home.”

You cross your arms at the same time Harry does beside you. Harry leans in close to your ear and asks, “Is this the guy everyone talks about? The fake me?”

“Mmmhmm.”

“And this would be...?” Eobard gestures to Harry.

“This is the _actual_ Harrison Wells,” you state. “Well, from Earth-Two. Not the one you _murdered_.”

“Ah, I figured it would have to be something like that. Anyway, I would prefer to get back before anyone else catches me here and I end up disturbing the timeline if you _please_.”

“No, we wouldn't want that, now would we?” You turn your back to the bespectacled, dark-haired Speedster and go to pick up your files from the floor. Once all collected, you sit down at the Cortex desk, ready to get down to business. Harry follows and stands behind your chair.

“You're actually going to help this guy? After what he did to you all?”

“Listen, I hate what he did to us,” you tell Harry. “But the faster we help him get back to where he wants to go, the better for everyone involved.” It also didn't help that a few semi-forgotten and unwanted feelings were finding their way to the forefront of your consciousness. You had had a little bit of a crush on Eobard, or really Doctor Wells as you had known him, all those years ago. Having him in this room again, looking like _that_ , it was far from helping.

A couple hours pass and the three of you are still bouncing theories, equations, and various numbers off of each other. The two look-alikes work at the writing board and you can see Harry having a huge problem with Eobard simply being here. It's his curt and pissed-off tone that gives him away. Oh, and the angry eyes. Can't forget the angry eyes.

Out of nowhere, Eobard says, “What is that haunting scent?” and follows the aroma to the testing room. He comes back with a pink vial of a pretty pink liquid in hand. “What is this?”

“Oh, don't touch that!” you command hectically. “It's Caitlin's new project. No one knows what it is. She won't tell us, but she'll for sure kill one of us if you touch it!” Come to think of it, you've had to warn Harry to back away from it before, too. And Cisco and Wally just the other day. It's like the men around here keep ending up near it eventually.

You refocus on the task at hand. Only vaguely can you hear the two men's conversation.

“I dare you to take a swig of it,” Eobard says mischievously.

“How old are you?” Harry scoffs.

“Much younger than _you_ , ancient one.”

“I'd hit you if you weren't wearing such a good-looking face.”

“This old mug? I've looked better, believe you, me.”

“Guys!” you shout, finally lifting your head up from the desk. “Will you shut _up_?! Unlike you two, I'm trying to figure out a solution here, so I'd like some peace and quiet, please!”

“Come on,” Eobard continues to whisper-taunt Harry. “Be a man and drink up.” As he leans in close to Harry, you manage to hear him say, “Don't want to let the object of your affections think otherwise.” You blush fiercely behind the desk, letting your hair fall in front of your face to hide it and try extremely hard to get back to your work on getting this troublemaker home.

“I don't know what you're talking about,” Harry says, sounding very unconvincing.

“Oh, don't play dumb with me, Wells. I've seen it all over your face tonight. Here, I'll drink with you if it'll make you feel better. A _double-dare_ , if you will.”

Harry knows he shouldn't mess with Caitlin’s personal experiments, but you know he'd do pretty much anything right about now to get his annoying mirror-double to shut his goddamn trap. They each down a half of the concoction.

At long last, they're being quiet. _Now maybe I'll make some actual progress._ Just when you're finishing up the final equation, the final piece of the puzzle, you sense a presence hovering close from behind.

It's Eobard. He circles you slowly and you keep your eyes on him as he does. Then he stops and does that thing he used to, where he takes his glasses off in one swift, clean motion. _God._ It gets you every time. As his hand cups your face, he ushers you to stand, and he takes your mouth in his. His tongue swipes at your lips and without even thinking about it, you part them at the sensation. You think you can taste the lingering drops of the pink liquid on him, and even then, the small taste itself is strong enough to send more-than-pleasurable waves to your brain. Eobard catches Harry fuming in place off to the side, so he twirls you over into Harry's arms.

“I warmed her up for you,” he says. “But remember to share.”

Your hands press into Harry's chest, it's positively heaving, and there's this moment where you look up at him and see the man you've totally fallen for since he first showed up on your Earth. You've never been brave enough to make a move on him, but this taste in your mouth is bringing out a mixture of courage and overpowering lust in you. And if you're not mistaken, Harry's feeling the same way.

“Are you wearing a new perfume?” Harry asks, sounding overcome by this strange sense of intoxication.

“Um, no, I'm not wearing anything...” you respond, feeling deliciously dizzy. As he continues to stare at you in this new way, you can feel your inner fireworks mere seconds away from going off.

“I wish,” Harry says. You can't believe those words came out of his mouth! Oh and the _way_ he said it, too! It's a surprise you've not been reduced to a puddle on the floor.

Your mouths crash together with a fiery urgency. You can't stop touching him and his hands search your body in response. Soon enough, Eobard is gripping your hips from behind and is pushing your hair aside so he can plant heady kisses down your neck and to your shoulder he is now exposing.

“Such gorgeous skin,” Eobard takes notice. “So soft... So warm...”

Every minute that ticks by, the more it seems the drink's effects are taking hold of everyone, increasing each person's need tenfold. And it's getting far too hot. _Why does my skin feel_ _distinctly_ _hotter?_ You can't help but pant heavily due to the combination of your sky rocketing body temperature and the stimulation these two men are providing you.

It's like they can perceive it, too, a collective consciousness of knowing you need out of your clothes _like_ _now._ Harry spins you in place, your back to him, and conscientiously helps remove your cardigan followed by your blouse and bra. Eobard, on the other hand, bends down in front of you, and in one effortless motion, does away with your bottoms. Eobard rises to meet your eyes. Both identical-looking men press their bodies into either side of you, their voracity for you physically unmistakable. They're positively _exuding_ sexual energy at this point.

They lead your naked self to the Cortex desk and set you up on it. There's something about the mere remnants of this drink on your tongue from their kisses that makes you shameless about being this fully exposed to them.

Harry and Eobard communicate a similar expression to each other.

_What's their plan, here?_

You can't wait to find out.

Now Harry slowly kneels down, never taking his eyes off you, until his nose is positioned right in front of your aching centre. Harry's lips curl into a wicked smirk and he winks at you. Then in your moment of aroused shock at his bold actions, his tongue starts to work this unbelievable sort of magic between your legs, bewitching you into a trance of total lust.

Eobard stalks up to you from behind the desk and lays his hands on your shoulders. They roam across your tingling skin, and when his strong hands meet the curve of your breasts, you stop breathing for a second and bite your lip in anticipation. _Finall_ _y,_ Eobard covers you with his hands, massaging your breasts with extreme thoroughness, further taking you to this new-found paradisaical state.

“You like that, don't you?” Eobard asks rhetorically into your ear with a silkiness to his voice. Without question, he knows you do, thanks to your whines that you apparently have no control over.

“Of course you do, you naughty thing. Your body gives you away at our touch.” He takes one of your peaks between his fingers and pinches slightly at the same time Harry's tongue flicks the bundle of nerves inside you. At this, your back arches on its own accord and elicits these unbridled and purely enraptured moans from your parted lips.

“Mmm, beautiful,” Harry hums against you.

“Stunning,” says Eobard before he takes your earlobe gently between his teeth. You're losing it, completely _losing_ _it_ , as your men continue to be perfectly relentless with their ever-giving techniques. The noises escaping you grow louder and much harder to control, to a point where you can't believe these kinds of sounds are coming from _you._ Your fingers clutch the edge of the desk, hanging on for dear life, when Harry and Eobard simultaneously take you to an all new (and final) stimulation-high, using nothing but their talented and hypnotic appendages.

Spent. That is what you are. _Spent._

Now realizing your eyes were closed during this climactic ride, you open them to see the two donning smug grins at the work they've accomplished on you. Harry, more daring than he's ever been with you, and baby blues more black than ever before, lends you a hand to take (which you do) and says, “Care for a round two?”

 

* * *

 

Luckily (or unluckily?), after a few impassioned “rounds” together, the effects from the drink wore off. And with the work you had completed before all the sexy-shenanigans happened, Eobard was able to build upon it and alter the Earth-jumping breach in the basement into a Time-jumping breach, thus allowing him to return to the past (where he would surely and secretly betray Team Flash under his Wells guise) as planned. This now left Harry and yourself alone in the Cortex, feeling a much closer bond to one another.

The click-clack of Caitlin's heels echoes from down the hall. The start of the workday already, it would seem. When she rounds the corner and sets down her things, she says a quick “good morning” and immediately goes to check on her aphrodisiacal-debauchery drink. You and Harry share a glance and the same cringe appears on your faces. Caitlin lets out a short scream followed by a series of upset noises. She turns dramatically to find the only possible culprits in the room, you two, with your heads a complete mess of hair.

“When-? Why-?” she stops. “You know what? I don't care. But you two _will_ get me all the necessary ingredients to start over! I'm texting you the list right now,” she huffs.

“What's the deal with that stuff anyway, Cait?” you pry. “Why are _you_ making something like _that?_ ”

It's almost laughable at how flustered Caitlin gets.

“Pfft! Well, that- that's just none of your _business_!”

You high-tail it out of the Cortex and Harry whispers to you on the way out, “We'll use her list to make our own batch, right?” You can't help but laugh and slap his arm.

“Harry, get out of my head, right now!”

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by Tumblr user @letyourimaginationrun: "So how about and Eowells/reader/ Harry threesome where both men accidently drink and aphrodisiac. Then go to the reader to relive them of their heat. Maybe Eowells gets a good amount of his speed back and accidently runs to the present where it's just you and Harry at star Labs and have to find a way to send Eowells back to not disturb the timeline. So basically he's stuck and the reader and Harry have to hide him. And apparently Caitlin accidently left an aphrodisiac. So Eowells being Eowells taunts Harry and they both end up drinking it"


End file.
